This core continues the activities of the administrative and data analysis core from the Iowa Botanical Center. Support for bioinformatics was added with the growing importance of analysis of complex data matrices. Four objectives are proposed: 1) Provide coordination and integrate communication among projects and cores and with the external advisors to facilitate the transfer of both raw materials and information and coordinate planning and reporting for all investigations. This includes coordination of the Internal Steering Committee (ISC) and the External Advisory Committee (EAC);and overseeing core utilization and prioritization. 2) Oversee experimental design, data management and statistical analysis for all Center research. 3) Develop bioinformatics functions to analyze complex biological relationships and incorporate these functions into existing bioinformatics tools, 4) Support and administer pilot research projects.